danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Glass (Powder Game element)
Glass is a solid element in Powder Game. It is almost invisible (very slightly lighter than black). Visibility *An effective way to see glass is to turn both grid 7 and BG-shade on because the shade expands the grid so that it covers the entire screen so that when you place glass it is shown as 1 dot. This method can give exact location. *Glass is first element which is appears nearly black. In reality, this is a clear element. You can tell this by hovering over the glass element in the menu. The inside of the text turns that dark red color, as the outside does. If it were black, the inside of the text would be black. On some monitors you may still be able to distinguish the element from the background. *It can be seen easy on BG-toon, due to having this property. In BG-toon it has white border that makes it easily visible all time unlike other backgrounds, but the problem with this is like everything in BG-toon it is shown larger than it would be and it is hard to get good detail. *Glass can also be seen in BG-air, BG-line, BG-mesh and BG-grey during wind activity. Wind visualizations from those backgrounds cannot pass through glass, so the glass will appear as a "black hole". *Another way to see glass is using grid. All elements cover the grid lines, so glass will look like a "hole" in the grid. Grid 7 is good to observe glass. It's not a very accurate method though. * Although glass may be hard to see or invisible on some monitors, the only BG that makes glass completely black is BG-light * A sometimes useful method is turning on BG-track and shooting pen size 9 laser all around the screen, the areas where glass is will not change color to laser. * In BG-dark Glass, when illuminated by thunder, produces light, capable of rendering areas visible. Properties and reactions of glass Special properties * Glass cracks and turns into stone when dragged, when nitro, C4 or gunpowder explode nearby or when a thunder impacts somewhere nearby the glass. All connected parts of the glass are affected by this. In contrast to this bombs only destroy a small part of the glass and does not crack it completely. *Glass is the only element you can not write with (use text with). If glass is selected as text attribute, powder text will appear. Reactions of glass with elements *Glass allows laser to pass through, but slows it down. When laser escapes from glass it regains its previous speed. *If metal wire or mercury transfers thunder particle directly into glass, a thunder wave will travel through the whole mass of glass (just like virus wave travels through other materials) and light it up. These waves can travel at different speeds, but no one as yet knows how to set their speed. Those thunder dots do not leave the glass anymore. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbtZhNpusts (This may be a reference to either light bulbs, or leyden jars, which were early forms of capacitors) *Glass turns into magma when it touches magma. It can therefore be used as a fuse. *Glass is the only material (except clone and fan) which immune to acid. However, glass charged with laser is not, but it is very resistant to acid as the laser dots leave the destroyed glass and then destroy the acid dots before they reach the glass. *Shrapnels of bomb detonated by using glass are stone. Furthermore powder is created if you drop more than one bomb because it also affects the stones. Bombs however only destroy the glass and do not crack it, like other explosions. *Ants can be added to glass and create tunnels of it. *Glass can slowly deteriorate when firing laser at it while having acid surrounding the glass. Reaction with objects * Glass, like all solids (except Fan) can turn wheel. * Causes players, fighters, boxes and balls to slide, but not as much as Ice. Special Properties and Reactions of Glass Charged by Thunder or Laser Special properties * Thunder or laser running through glass prevent the glass from cracking. * Also, glass under massive pressure (only so far proved by ignited cloned nitro) will turn to powder. Reactions of Glass Charged by Thunder or Laser with Other Elements * When glass is charged by thunder, it ignites oil, gas, nitro and gunpowder. C4 explodes and ice melts into water. However it does not burn powder, seed, or vine, which are usually flammable. * Thunder or laser running through glass do not react with magma. This can be used to create almost impassable walls as only bomb, ant, and virus affect glass with thunder or laser in it. An animation for laser running through glass which prevents the glass from getting molten by magma is given here. * If laser is running through glass it might get destroyed by acid in contrast to normal glass or glass with thunder. * Glass charged by thunder or laser does not create shrapnel in contact with bomb. Normal glass creates stone. * Thunder or laser running through glass block each other. Whichever of the two elements was first at a certain position in the glass prevents the other from propagating through the glass; however, usually both elements can't stay continuously in the glass and have small gaps which can be used by the other element to slowly displace the other element. * Unfortunately, after performing save and load or get and set thunder and laser particles traveling through glass will destroy the glass and turn into real thunder or laser. This is a similar to metal with thunder on it, which also get destroyed after save and load. * Superballs will not bounce off of charged glass. Reaction with Objects * Glass charged by thunder or laser kills players and fighters and destroys boxes and powder balls by burning it. This happens because objects enter into solid elements by at least one pixel. If you cover the glass with a non-reactive element which prevents the players, fighters and boxes from entering into the glass, they are completely safe. * Turns water balls into water, salt balls into salt, seawater balls into seawater and ice balls into snow. Usage * Barriers and passages in player courses that are hard to see on some monitors. * Like metal, glass can be used for decorations or stable pixel arts. Glass acts as a "skeleton" for decorations made from powder or liquid type elements to Base defend, Underwater base or Player house uploads. * Glass is ideal for creating text from gas, powder and liquid elements. First, in stop mode write whatever you want using some gas, powder or liquid element, then surround it with glass. * Glass can be used for 'magma trails'. Glass is placed in a formation, and magma is placed on one area. The magma melts the glass very quickly and by doing this it follows the formations of glass made. *Glass can be used to create simple timer. ]] Category:Powder Game elements